Professor secreto
by TheSquintern
Summary: Um encanamento quebrado... Duas pessoas com o desejo a flor da pele... Uma chance...


Professor secreto

-Você é... Você é uma boa aluna. – Diz Booth com um olhar admirado pela tarefa aparentemente bem execultada por sua aluna, ou simplesmente admirado por sua bela aluna.

-Apenas tão boa quanto o meu professor. – Brennan devolve o elogio feito por seu parceiro.

Os dois se olham por um tempo, até que a intimidade de seus pensamentos é interropida pelo jato forte de água vinda do cano.

-Feche isso – Ordena Brennan tentando sair da mira da água. –Feche isso. Meu relógio está arruinado!

-Como assim arruinado? É um Rolex. – Booth ri da situação.

-Sim, eu sei, mas está arruinado – Disse Brennan enquanto levantava do chão com a ajuda de Booth.

-yaeh – Booth disse dando-se ao luxo de admirar sua parceira por alguns instantes. – Obrigado, Bones – Brennan o olha tentando desvendar o motivo deste agradecimento. – Obrigado por me ajudar com isso... Quero dizer, por me entender. Etender que eu preciso dessas pequenas coisas pra sentir que eu realmente estou de volta.

-Eu não sei o que isso significa. Você nunca foi embora. Você esta bem aqui, na minha frente. – Disse Brennan, apontando para Booth, indicando que ele realmente está na sua frente e sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

-Sim, eu sei. Eu quero dizer, sentir que eu continuo o mesmo que antes. Que nada disso me afetou.

-Oh – Brennan hávia entendido – Sim, Booth. Você continua o mesmo. No inicio eu tive medo que você não se recuperace ou que não voltasse a ser exatamente como era antes, mas você se recuperou e eu fico feliz por isso.

-E por acaso você poderia me dizer como eu era antes? – Booth pergunta curioso. Queria saber como ele era. Na verdade ele sabia como era. Ele queria saber como ele era aos olhos desta mulher. Sua parceira. Sua melhor amiga. A mulher que ele tanto ama e admira, porém que ele não pode ter.

-Ah, Booth. Você sabe. Um bom homem, um bom pai, meu melhor amigo, aquele que nunca me abandonaria. Simplesmente o Booth. – Brennan já tinha água nos olhos. – O Booth que eu conheci quando entrou pela porta daquele auditório à cinco anos atrás. – E por um impulso e um momento de distração, Brennan solta... – O Booth que eu tanto amo.

Ele se surpreende com a afirmação. "Não acredito que estou ouvindo essas palavras da Bones. Da minha Bones." Pensou Booth. Ele não estava acreditando que o que ele sentia por Bones, o amor que ele sentia, era reciproco.

-"O Booth que você ama"? – Sem perceber, Booth abriu um pequeno sorriso que foi aumentando cada vez mais.

-Booth, eu não qui... – Brennan foi interrompida por Booth.

-Bones, me diz. Eu preciso saber. Eu preciso muito saber se você realmente me ama, porque se for verdade eu não quero perder essa oportunidade. – Booth se aproximou de Brennan com apenas um passo, ficando a apenas alguns centimetros de distancia de sua parceira.

Brennan sentiu-se perdida ao sentir o cheiro do álito do seu parceiro. Perdida ao sentir tamanha proximidade de seus corpos. "Será? Será que eu devo dizer o que eu realmente sinto? E se ele me abandonar como todos os outros? E se ele mudar comigo... me esquecer? O que você está pensando, Brennan? Ele é o Booth. Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessa com você." Pensou Brennan se deveria ou não confirmar a tolice que hávia deixado escapar.

-Booth, eu... eu... – Brennan estava visivelmente tremula. Booth hávia percebido que ela estava nervosa e receosa, então decidiu tomar uma atitude.

-Bones, apenas diga que sim – Disse ele se aproximando mais ainda de sua parceira.

-Sim – Brennan disse quase que como um sussurro.

Booth não pensou duas vezes. Puxou Brennan pela cintura, fazendo o corpo dela encaixar-se perfeitamente ao seu. Brennan rapidamente levou uma de suas mãos ao cabelo de Booth, enquanto a outra mão apertava firmemente o músculo do braço dele, extremamente bem definido.

Ela perguntava-se o que fizera para merecer um homem tão maravilhoso como Booth.

A medida que o beijo se aprofundava, ambos ficavam cada vez mais exitados. Booth apertava o corpo dela contra o seu como que para aguentar tamanha excitação. Ele andou até pressionar Brennan contra a parede.

"É isso, Seeley. Você não pode perder essa chance. Ela tem que saber o quanto você a ama e não há outra forma de demonstra-la o tamanho do seu amor. Ela tem que saber" Pensou Booth ao perceber que hávia chegado a hora de mostra-la o que ele sentia. Booth pegou Brennan nos braços e levou-a para seu quarto. Brennan passeava as mãos pela nuca e cabelo de seu amado. Apertava seu ombro na tentativa de aproxima-lo ainda mais de seu corpo. Ela sentia seu corpo em chamas com o contato tão intenso com seu parceiro.

Booth a colocou cuidadosamente na cama desarrumada, afastando os lençóis.

Ao deitar-se na cama, Brennan imediatamente afastou suas pernas, encaixando perfeitamente seu parceiro. Ele acariciava a silhueta da parceira com carinho. Suas mãos no corpo de Brennan, indo da cintura até a altura dos seios dela, faziam com que Booth levantasse a blusa que sua amada usava, sentindo mais profundamente o calor da pele dela. Booth tentava ser calmo e carinhoso com a parceira, apesar da urgência que sentia, mas Brennan não estava o ajudando. Ela interrompeu o beijo por alguns segundos, apenas os segundo necessários para arrancar a camisa do amado fora. E Booth aproveitou o momento para tirar a camisa social que Brennan usava. Nesse momento ele não teve calma. Rasgou a camisa de dela, arrancando todos os botões da camisa. Ele voltou a beija-la e, com uma das mãos, acariciou um dor seios da parceira, por cima do soutien, enquanto a outra caminhava por sua coxa, por cima do jeans, até que ele decidiu que queria mais contato e tirou a peça inutil. Booth não demorou muito pra retirar a calsa dela e a dele.

Agora os dois estavam apenas com as peças intimas. Ele com uma Box branca e Brennan com uma lingerie preta, que constratava perfeitamente bem com o tom branco da pele dela.

Pronto... Agora só faltava mais uma etapa. A última. O soutien dela, em poucos minutos, estava jogado em um canto qualquer do quarto. Booth admirou-os por alguns segundos, mas não aguentou muito tempo e voltou a conectar seus lábios. Brennan decidiu tomar o controle e virou-se na cama. Agora ela estava por cima. Tirou a Box de seu parceiro e contemplou a visão que estava tendo. Booth não quis esperar mais nem um minuto e fez o mesmo com a perceira. Ele virou-se novamente para poder voltar a ter o comando.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela, acariciava todo seu corpo, deixava-a louca. Foi então que Brennan soltou um gemido que implorava e ordenava ao mesmo tempo.

-Booth – Ela disse rouca utilizando o pouco de folego que ainda restava-lhe em seus pulmões.

Ele entendeu o recado. Ele sempre a entendia. Sem pensar duas vezes, Booth a penetrou. No mesmo instante, ao senti-lo dentro dela, Brennan cravou as unhas nas costas do parceiro e mordeu o lábio inferior, na tentativa de não emitir nenhum som, mas falhou nessa missão, soltando um pequeno e praticamente inalditivel gemido. Um gemido que foi escutado por Booth apenas porque ele estava estremamente próximo a ela.

O rítmo foi sendo intensificado, tornando-se frenético. Após alguns minutos de troca de carinho e carícias entre ambos, Booth caiu ao lado de Brennan, exausto. Ele virou-se para a parceira e ela fez o mesmo. Após alguns minutos se encarando, Brennan quebrou o silêncio.

-Booth, foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida.

Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, sorriu e puxou-a para mais perto, encostando a testa dela na sua.

-Eu te amo – Brennan falou mirando-o nos olhos.

Booth foi pego de surpresa e abriu um enorme sorriso. O maior que ele podia dar. O maior que sua boca permitia.

-Eu também te amo, Bones. Muito. Você não é capaz de imaginar o quanto. – Ele puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe os lábios.

E assim terminou o dia daquele mais novo casal apaixonado. Abraçados, sem querer que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Eles se amavam e queriam provar daquele amor para o resto da vida deles.


End file.
